


情热潮水

by Kochirin



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27347224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kochirin/pseuds/Kochirin
Summary: SoHwan×bonO属于年下主导的情事和吐露的真心，爱情如同潮水起起落落却轮回不止，终有高潮。
Relationships: Kim"SoHwan"Jun-yeong/Kim"bonO"Gi-beom
Kudos: 1





	情热潮水

潮水涌荡，天体之变化。  
情热暧昧，体态之缠绵。  
喘息微热，指尖旋转，心意传递得不够，再一次的抚摸也显得不足。  
“窗帘……”  
日光昏暗，夕阳西下，海风朝向房间吹来，窗帘裙摆摇曳，白衣少女站立在窗子边，她不会打扰情事，只是伴随着它的发生。  
海鸥的鸣叫，和呻吟重复在同一小节内，嘴唇颤动着——不是缺水，而是颤栗，是咬住牙关不想让羞耻的舒适逃出的最后尊严。  
“哥，难得你这样依靠我。”  
年长者被年轻者抱着，还比他高出一些，却比他纤瘦，白皙的肌肤被拥入年下的弟弟的怀中，有力黝黑的胳膊禁锢住他哥哥的腰。  
“好凉……哥的腰好凉，要多穿些衣服。”  
弟弟的话是听不得的，金覊範自己身上已经不剩一件衣物，金俊迎宽大的衬衫盖不住两个人的身形，欲盖弥彰一般，身体已经完全显露在夕阳的金辉之下。  
身体已经接触，金俊迎的阴茎顶着他哥的穴口，浅浅顶入，金覊範身子又瘦又软，被顶着，身体便往前扑去了。  
“哥，别跑。”金俊迎紧紧地锢着金覊範的腰，说着又坏心地顶进去一点。  
“啊——慢一点。”金覊範发出高昂的声音，不是刻意，被身体的快感和羞耻一并撞击的同时，年上者的尊严已经荡然无存，他眼眶在发红，泫然欲泣。  
风也想调情，湿气扑到裸身的男性身上，颤栗和快感并存，金俊迎用他的大手揉捻着哥哥的胸乳——他也苦恼过这个问题，男性的乳房并不是用来哺育孩子的，但是被触摸舔舐时还能得到原始的快感。  
但是哥哥的胸部也可爱，不大，只是微微突起，变态点地说，他想在哥哥换衣服的时候亵玩他有时在衣服下也显露的乳头。  
他也确实这样做了。  
“俊迎……啊！”乳头被揉搓着，打转和抚摸足以让金覊範感到身体发软和敏感，下身的撞击也持续着，虚空的快感和不满足的情绪充斥在情事经历并不丰富的打野选手身上，金俊迎也是坏心眼的小孩，对着哥哥敏感的前列腺，又磨又撞。  
“哥，太可爱了。”他痴恋地看着哥哥的侧脸，精神愉悦极了，阴茎在哥哥的身体内，被吸附紧咬着，触摸着男性生殖器上最敏感的部分，如果就在哥哥体内这样释放出来，会被责怪吗？  
“哥真是可怜啊，阴茎得不到抚摸却还想射吧。”弟弟好心地把手指搭上他哥已经勃起充血的性器，换来金覊範一句怒骂：“金俊迎，对你哥……尊重一点！”  
床上的男性间，没有长幼之分，谁占据了制高点谁就是哥。“覊範哥，嘴硬啊。”金覊範随即获得来自年下弟弟的惩罚，双臂被金俊迎双手禁锢，高速的下体撞击让金覊範没有时间和弟弟吵嘴，就发出一声声叫唤，哭腔是不经意间的泪水的副产物，肠壁的软肉被撞击得，同急促的呼吸一般收缩着，前列腺一遍遍被刺激折磨，精关已经控制不住自己，在大声的喘气和一次用力的顶撞之后，仿佛要倾泻而出之时被强行中止，  
“哥，男人是要做好射精管理的哦~”  
粗糙的指腹顶着铃口，不让金覊範发泄，他眼眶里积攒已久的泪水“哗”地一下，经由脸颊，锁骨，一路从平坦的腹部流到了下腹，脸也比烧红了的夕阳天空还要艳丽，肌肤羞耻的内在感受全部释放了。  
“俊迎，让我射吧——”  
还未得到释放的快感，被第二次挑动。射精后的前列腺很敏感，稍稍一压就能再次攀上极乐的高峰，况且是没有释放却已经达到高潮呢？金俊迎稍微松了松手，再次环抱着他哥哥的胸乳，手指无意识地游走，听到金覊範微快的喘息声音，他再次撞了进去。  
金覊範想死在床上了。  
羞耻和快感一并袭来，年上者的尊严只需要一下便可以完全不顾，金俊迎，作为比他年龄小的恋人，坏心并不少。穴道适应了外来者的侵略，并不排斥，反而跟着节奏一下下收放，身体里也充斥着各种因子，色情的抚摸从锁骨和敏感的胸乳开始，一路向下，最后金覊範被抓住了他最脆弱也最需要抚慰的阴茎。金俊迎撞击着金覊範，也为他撸动急需发泄的性器，龟头只在撸动到的时候被触碰，柱身上的青筋感受着指节的热度，膨胀勃起得坚挺，囊袋被蹭过的时候，金覊範“啊啊——”的声音，色情到本人都不敢相信，于是金俊迎很快就懂得了什么，用两只指头的指腹在金覊範的睾丸下方来回摩擦，还用湿热的鼻息在哥哥耳朵边叹道：“兄长的身体，好敏感，被你的年下男朋友这样玩弄，想必——已经爽到不能说话了吧。”  
金覊範眼泪都涌出了，想要回身捂住金俊迎一直在吐荤话的嘴，却被高抬起腰，更快地冲撞。男性的快感就是这样奇怪，并不能够轻易触碰到的前列腺，一旦被开发，便一发不可收拾。粗大的阴茎，金覊範脑子里羞耻的想法中居然感受到了金俊迎性器上清晰的脉络，他们的身体如此契合，让他已经失去了作为理性人的理智，变得沉沦于两个人私密的性爱。金俊迎就像他的外表一样，健康有力，富有男子气概，在床上也不吝啬他的言语和爱意，也不吝啬于行动，他热切于他信任的、喜爱的、尊敬的哥哥，也用哥哥并不在乎长幼尊卑的宠溺做这些出格而情色的行为，他也像一只有领地意识的狐狸，在冲撞完哥哥后，不会忘记一些事情。  
身体覆盖的热度被风一波又一波地带走，在金俊迎冲撞了数百下后，在金覊範嗓子已经快喊哑的时候，在情热最高潮，在最有力的最后一次冲击之下，都发泄了。有领地意识的狐狸，将精液埋入了他最爱的哥哥的身体之中，金覊範在发泄的同时，也被迫接受了一份标记和爱意，他身躯颤抖着，精液射出的时候，同时被金俊迎再刺激了一波，让他还未疲软的阴茎变得颤抖，他的腿快发软了，金俊迎作为一只占有欲极强的狐狸，不愿意就此结束，阴茎深埋在金覊範体内时，把哥哥的脸部微转，献上他最诚挚的亲吻。  
“金俊迎，你内射了。”  
金覊範大口喘气的同时，还瞪了一眼罪魁祸首。罪魁祸首只好缓缓地把性器退出，金覊範不敢想自己身后的状况，他不用想也知道，他的穴口一伸一缩，缓缓地淌着白浊的精液，似乎留下了一个人的气味和标记。  
“让哥的身体也染上我的味道吧。”  
潮水在月亮升起的时候涨到最高，浴室里花洒喷头倾泻着热水，金覊範扶着墙，微微跪身：“清理很麻烦的，你还要这样搞。”  
“嘿嘿，反正我会帮哥清理的，哥不要担心。”  
金俊迎扑地一下抱住他的哥哥，“我永远喜欢哥。”  
潮汐高起，潮汐落，天体变化会永远维持它的轮回。  
情总是以更深的爱恋与欲望，维持着不断的缠绵。


End file.
